henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Page
'Charlotte '''is the tritagonist in ''Henry Danger. She's a clever girl who's friends with Jasper and Henry, and is also Henry's co-worker at Junk-N-Stuff/the Man Cave, under Ray/Captain Man's management. She's portrayed by Riele Downs. Personality Charlotte is a smart and sassy girl, who's strong and independent. She is the voice of reason, who's always there to snap everyone back to reality. She also has lots of good ideas, which always helps everyone, and is courageous. She is nice and kind to people, and cares a lot about her friends and family. She's a quick thinker. Abilities * Because of Dr. Minyak giving her super-strength in The Beat Goes On, she now has super-strength. Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart She and Henry are best friends and also co-workers under Captain Man's management. Charlotte and Henry have been best friends for a long time. She found out Henry was Kid Danger after becoming suspicious of his many mysterious absences. She is the secret-keeper of Henry's secret. She cares about Henry, and Henry cares about her. In The Bucket Trap they pretend to date. Jasper Dunlop Charlotte and Jasper have been best friends for a long time. She sometimes gets annoyed with him, but they are close friends. She tells him not to embarrass her but he does it anyway. She threatens to slap him in The Danger Begins. In The Bucket Trap, she felt bad for Jasper because Henry and Charlotte always have to leave him alone. She and Henry wanted to tell Jasper that Henry is Kid Danger. Piper Hart Charlotte is protective of Piper. This is seen when she warns Piper about Paula Makiato and tries to go tell Paula off for being mean to Piper. She tells that she shouldn't be saying Kid Danger (her brother) is hot and tells her to kick Jasper if he goes too slow while carrying Piper to her friend Marla's house. Captain Man Charlotte works for Captain Man and thinks he's weird, but they get along well. He overlooks Charlotte at first, after learning Henry's secret and Henry persuades him to let her work for him. He lifts her in the air when they start dancing in Super Volcano. Bianca They're pretty friendly with each other and she is seen talking to Bianca in My Phony Valentine. She was involved in Bianca's and Henry's romantic relationship. She is often giving Henry advice about his and Bianca's relationship. Trivia *Her favorite dance move is The Robot. *She's 5 feet tall. *She and Henry both hate pickles, but love dill-fingers. *She was training to run a 10K marathon. *Charlotte only eats the cream of her Oreo-based cookies (maybe she doesn't like chocolate that much?). *Her last name currently remains unknown. *She was the first person to find out Henry was Kid Danger. *In many episodes, she is shown to wear boots. *She stood in for Henry as Kid Danger when he was grounded in Kid Grounded. Gallery Videos References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Main cast Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:High School Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2